Maudite litanie
by Myscast
Summary: A deux haines qui se heurtent depuis si longtemps, il mérite une apothéose. Par un diabolique sortilège, le blond décide de la déclencher.


**Maudite litanie**

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

La brume, dans mon esprit… une brume étincelante, aveuglante… mes yeux, qui ne me renvoient rien d'autre que des images cotonneuses, des flashes intenses ou brouillés de ce qui m'entoure. Je sens mes jambes engourdies qui se soulèvent tant bien que mal, suivant une cadence malmenée… traînant mon corps amolli le long des sombres couloirs de pierre, éclaboussés par les restes de pensées de centaines d'étudiants depuis des centaines d'années, disséminés dans chaque lézarde. Et toujours cette litanie qui résonne dans ma tête…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

J'avance, je progresse. Je marche ?... tout autour de moi, tout n'est qu'abstraction, qu'irréalité. Je ne sais distinguer les sensations véridiques des morcelés éparses de mes rêves, murmurés par mon esprit chamboulé. Mes pieds s'entremêlent confusément, je tombe. Je sens brièvement la morsure de la pierre froide qui se heurte à mes membres engourdis, puis à nouveau ma brumeuse perdition. Où suis-je ? Où vais-je ? Autant de questions balayées par la brume. Une brume qui semble s'épaissir à chaque nouvelle phrase maudite bourdonnant dans tout mon crâne…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Je rampe sur le sol. Brume, brume. Se traîner sur la pierre intangible. Perdre le contrôle de ses pensées, de ses ressentis. Tenter de se raccrocher à ce sol qui semble pencher de droite à gauche, à un rythme affolant. Un rythme qui donne mal au cœur, irrémédiablement. Ravaler la nausée, chercher à empoigner la pierre ; en vain. Retomber, briser une branche de lunette ; lâcher un juron qui se perd dans ce refrain satirique qui écorche sans pitié mon esprit, lui ôtant ses derniers ancrages dans la réalité…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Continuer à ramper. Progresser, tantôt avec la lenteur d'un corps drogué et boursoufflé, tantôt avec la prestance d'un serpent venimeux à la poursuite de quelque proie ensanglantée. Brume. Tenter de la chasser ; lever les mains vers des fantasmes invisibles, des visions tremblotantes suggérées par un esprit perdu et maladroit. Le mien… se récrier, ressentir une vague esquisse de terreur bouleversant tendrement cette soumission anarchique. Secouer doucement la tête, se hisser sur les coudes, retomber. Ramper, ramper. A travers toute cette brume fictive, et pourtant si réaliste, asphyxiante, qui scelle si étroitement la réalité à tous ses opposés …

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Mon nez butte contre quelque chose de dur, d'inconnu, de vaguement pressenti. Une ultime sensation de réalité, de vie, que cette douleur qui afflue brutalement depuis le centre de mon visage, cherchant à tout oblitérer. Je secoue la tête, intimant à toutes les parcelles de mon être qui parviennent encore à exercer une quelconque résistance contre la brume de se dresser, de combattre avec toute la vigueur de mon identité. Mais quelle vigueur ? Déjà la douleur se perd dans le lointain, et le refrain empoisonné reprend totalement possession de moi…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Relever la tête. Contempler une porte, en vieux chêne, marquée d'un insigne d'émeraude et d'argent. Sentir s'éveiller en moi une quelconque réminiscence, obscure et délectable, qui m'intime de me relever et de m'enfuir… mais encore faudrait-il que je puisse échapper à cette satanée litanie. Lever la main, s'appuyer contre le battant froid, magique. Se hisser douloureusement, en puisant dans mes toutes dernières ressources d'énergie. Ecouter mon souffle erratique comme s'il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre… brume, brume, brume…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Se maintenir en se tenant au mur ; frapper contre la porte. Entendre les faibles coups assénés par ma main résonner brutalement dans tout mon crâne, entendre une cascade décolorée de rires machiavéliques leur faire échos. Serrer les dents. Des exclamations, puis le silence. Oppressant, incompréhensible. Tenter de se concentrer, d'analyser la situation… des pas. Fermes. Une voix amusée, une seule, qui prononce une sorte d'invitation mielleuse. La porte qui coulisse lentement, dévoilant… brume…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Que vois-je ? Des ombres mouvantes, de l'obscurité, et pourtant des lumières tamisées, éblouissantes dans tant de noirceur. Des parts d'ombre insondables étroitement entremêlées à des flaques de lumière éclatantes. Et… du vert, de l'argent… brume, brume dans mon esprit… entrer. S'avancer. Sentir les remarques, les invectives, les… insultes ? Ne pas réussir à les comprendre, à les décortiquer. Ne rien comprendre. Se perdre. Voir des dizaines de regards glisser sur moi, sans parvenir à en saisir aucun. Paradoxes. Sentir en moi un vague souvenir, une pâle imitation de ce qu'est la peur, bien vite emportée par cette phrase envenimée…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Cette phrase qui se répète sans cesse dans mon esprit enfiévré et impersonnel, comme la danse mortelle de quelque diable devenu fou. Saisir enfin la haine dans cet univers qui est le mien ; la sentir qui s'infiltre partout, s'insinuant dans chaque être, dans chaque âme. La haine, et… la puissance. Et brusquement, des corps qui s'emparent de moi, des coups qui pleuvent sur mon corps recroquevillé. La brume, la brume… la brume qui se teinte de rouge, de vermeille, de cramoisi… des coups, des griffures, des crachats. Souffrance, souffrance, brume, souffrance… chercher à se révolter, à s'extraire de tous ces remparts humains qui pourfendent mon corps, qui l'emprisonnent… mais…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Des coups. Sentir son corps qui se disloque, qui se plie ; son humanité qui s'effiloche. Sans doute ma conscience est-elle terrifiée ; pour l'instant, elle dort, profondément, vaincue par une litanie mortelle et vicieuse. Mal. Souffrance. Douleur. Sang ; oui, le sang. Son éclat si subtil qui se reflète dans tous ces yeux haineux, sa délicate teinte nuancée sur toutes ces mains, son goût métallique qui emplit ma bouche. Ce sang qui devrait se trouver en moi. Sensation d'urgence, de crainte… tout ce sang…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Il n'y a plus que la brume qui compte. Se concentrer à présent sur elle, après avoir tant chercher à la fuir. Perdition… L'assimiler à soi, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Chercher à se perdre en elle… ne plus souffrir… juste l'oubli et la folie de cette brume aussi repoussante qu'attirante. Mais même à cela, je ne semble pas avoir droit, car brusquement une voix glacée s'élève, impérieuse. Une voix provenant d'un coin trop éloigné de la salle pour que je puisse seulement en saisir la localisation ; mon esprit gémit. Ou peut être est-ce ma bouche ?...

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Etre secoué par cette phrase si froide, aux multiples facettes, assénée sporadiquement par cette présence toute puissante qui emplie ma conscience. Puis à nouveau la voix faussement lointaine résonne ; les coups cessent sur moi, sans la moindre ébauche de réflexion ou de réticence. Les êtres nimbés de haine se retirent, reculent, semblent disparaître alors qu'ils se contentent de se répartir dans toute la pièce tamisée, si sombre à mes yeux. Ils se fondent dans le décor…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Le possesseur de la voix s'approche. Les derniers morceaux de ma concentration se rassemblent, péniblement, douloureusement. Mes yeux aveugles détaillent une ombre que je ne vois pas encore ; les lambeaux de mon imagination cherchent désespérément à jeter une quelconque image sur ces traits presque invisibles. J'appréhende sa démarche, aussi rigide et froide que les émanations qui me parviennent de tout son être. Aussi imposante. Je la connais, cette démarche. Je le sais ; mais à nouveau mes pensées se dispersent, encouragées à cela par ce vieux refrain coutumier et désormais sanglant…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

L'être mystérieux s'immobilise à quelques pas. Je sens son regard qui me fouille, sentencieusement, qui évalue les restes de mon corps déchiqueté. J'aimerai lever la tête pour saisir ledit regard ; mais toute force m'a depuis bien longtemps déserté. Il murmure quelque incantation oubliée, puis claque dans ses mains ; ce dernier bruit résonne dans mon crâne endolori avec la puissance et la brusquerie d'un coup de tonnerre. Tout ce qui évolue autour de nous semble alors se modifier suavement…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Les formes semblent glisser d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, comme autant de spectres mouvants et affolés. Sensuellement, les êtres s'approchent, affluent autour de moi, puis insensiblement refluent. Je sens leurs caresses, leurs murmures. Je les sens s'unir à moi et me rejeter sans cesse. Je sens leurs morsures délicates dans mon cou, leurs mains sur mon corps… toutes les dernières parcelles de mon âme se recroquevillent, écœurées, terrifiées, perdues. Lumières tamisées, ombres mouvantes, canapés teintés de sang… son regard, qui ne me quitte pas… un regard noir… délicieux, monstrueux…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Puis brusquement, lui. Je le sens approcher, malgré la brume. Peut être grâce à elle ? Peut être est-il la brume… peut être… peut être m'en délivrera t-il… mourir, vivre, qu'importe ; juste sortir de cette brume éternelle… cette brume informe, incolore… omniprésente… se libérer de cette litanie, de cette prison faite de paroles insensées et de promesses monstrueuses, dissimulées dans un simple refrain sordide…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Un seul regard de lui et mes espoirs volent en fumée. Un regard aussi merveilleux que terrible ; un regard ombrageux et sans cesse en mouvements, qui a lui seul semble contenir l'atmosphère entière de cette salle ; et toute la haine de l'univers, aussi. Son sourire, froid, arrogant, vainqueur, qui me tétanise. Son corps bouillant qui épouse le mien, qui le possède rageusement. Ses mains savantes et calculatrices qui vont fouiller dans chacune de mes plaies, chacune de mes blessures, les rouvrant, les malmenant. La douleur, la souffrance, la brume. Lui en moi. L'envie de mourir, de disparaître à jamais de ce monde si barbare peuplé de sensations qui n'ont de cesse de me meurtrir… son sourire, encore… puis sa voix, moqueuse, saccadée, possessive…

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

« Je te l'avais dit, Potter… Je suis plus fort que toi. Bien plus fort. Ne t'en fais pas, Potter…. demain, tout sera redevenu comme avant. Tu penseras avoir rêvé, Potter. Des cauchemars… Cela arrive à tout le monde. Mon pauvre Potter. Moi, je n'oublierai pas. Soumis, Potter. Je t'ai soumis. Et je te soumettrai encore. Il y a toujours des moyens. Toujours… Je suis plus fort que toi Potter. Je l'ai toujours été. »

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

Mon âme qui se fissure, se brise, vole en éclats ; en milliers de fragments tranchants et grotesques qui viennent échouer dans une sombre mer de désespoir, étincelants faiblement dans son immensité telle une foule d'espoirs savamment piétinés. Cette lueur, dans ses yeux. Celle qu'il n'y aura plus jamais dans les miens. Oui… de mauvaises personnes… je suis entouré de mauvaises personnes, je me suis fait posséder par elles… de mauvais lieux… des lieux teintés de haine, de sang, de honte, de plaisir malsain et de tabous minutieusement transgressés… et de mauvais rêves… Pourrait-il y en avoir de pires en ce monde ?

_Je vais faire de mauvais rêves, dans de mauvais lieux, avec de mauvaises personnes. _

S'il s'était agi d'une énigme, jamais je n'aurais pu trouver meilleure réponse.

* * *

Je me réveille, haletant, terrifié. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine, mon sang pulse violemment à mes tempes. Je sens des sueurs froides perler lentement tout le long de mon dos. Des tremblements incontrôlables sévissent sur tout mon corps…

« Un cauchemar, je murmure d'une voix blanche. Juste un cauchemar… »

Et mon esprit malsain qui me murmure encore en lettres de sang une litanie maudite…

… _de mauvais rêves… _


End file.
